Qui veut gagner des promos ?
by Realgya
Summary: Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à Qui veut gagner des promos ? . Et ce soir bande de fainéants j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la candidat qui va tenter sa chance : Horohoro !


**Qui veut gagner des promos ?**

* * *

******Avertissement : **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, bien entendu.

**Note : **Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction, je ne saurai pas vous répondre ^^' Bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Horohoro, Radim

* * *

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à « Qui veut gagner des promos ? » s'exclama Radim. Et ce soir bande de fainéants abrutis nous accueillons un candidat au moins aussi abruti que vous, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter : Horohoro !

Horohoro s'avança dans l'arène où se déroulaient habituellement les matchs et serra la main de Radim avant de s'assoir à une table. Radim prit place en face de lui. Au début du projet il avait bien été question de recréer l'ambiance d'un plateau télévisé en studio, de filmer le tout et de le passer en différés sur les écrans, mais l'absence de budget s'était fait sentir. Au lieu de cela ils tournaient donc en direct, en plein air, sans écran interposé. Tous les spectateurs avaient payé leur place aux entrées et les Paches étaient soulagés qu'un peu d'argent rentrent enfin dans les caisses qui plongeaient dans les négatifs. Bien entendu, les places étaient gratuites pour les participants encore en lice dans le Shaman Fight.

- Bonsoir Horohoro. Je rappelle que tu appartiens à l'équipe The Ren dont les déclarations du tonnerre ne sont plus à commenter. Merci d'avoir bien voulu vous ridicul… participer à notre émission. Enfin notre jeu télévisé pas si télévisé que ça.

- Bonsoir Radim, bonsoir tout le monde ! lança Horohoro, provoquant des applaudissements dans la foule.

…

- Ca a l'air bien parti, commenta Manta dans les gradins avant d'attraper la paille de son jus d'orange.

- Si tu veux mon avis ce présentateur vulgaire va encore tout faire aller de travers, déclara Anna d'une voix cinglante.

- Hey vous avez vu, même Hao est venu voir ! s'exclama Yoh en désignant une autre partie des gradins.

- Il n'a rien de mieux à faire ? fit dédaigneusement Anna.

- Pour lui tout le tournoi ne doit être qu'une distraction, vu qu'il est sûr de gagner, remarqua Amidamaru.

Yoh se rembrunit un peu mais se reprit très vite.

- Allez faut être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. On va encourager Horohoro ! déclara-t-il avant de se lever pour se mettre à crier.

Il agaça cependant très vite Anna qui le fit frapper par Kôki et Zenki sous les regards contrits de Manta et d'Amidamaru.

…

- Attention Horohoro voici la première question, déclara Radim en prenant un air grave. Tu joues pour dix jetons pour les toilettes. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

- Attendez pourquoi des jetons pour les toilettes, je croyais que je devais jouer pour des promos ?

- On va y arriver progressivement, on commence par les jetons. Comme ça tu pourras utiliser les toilettes publiques sans payer.

- Les seules qui sont propres de toute l'île, c'est ça ?

- C'est parce que vous payez l'entretien qu'elles sont propres. Et vous bande de nazes arrêtez de me huer et d'essayer de me balancer vos cochonneries, de toute façon le bouclier du ring est activé vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre !

Radim se leva et fit des gestes grossiers à la foule, désespérant Manta.

- Bien reprenons, se reprit le Pache, prêt Horohoro ?

- Prêt.

- C'est parti, première question. Combien existe-t-il de mouvements dominants dans cette deuxième manche du Shaman Fight in Tokyo ?

- Trois, s'exclama aussitôt Horohoro, sûr de lui.

C'était forcément la bonne réponse, c'était la première chose que leur avait dite Chocolove lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le village Pache en Amérique. Chocolove était un roi de l'information, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

- Mais attends je n'ai pas encore énuméré les réponses ! s'énerva Radim. Je reprends.

Réponse a : 2

Réponse b : 3

Réponse c : 5

Réponse d : 6

- Je viens de le dire c'est trois.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut répondre, il faut dire la lettre qui correspond à la réponse que tu donnes !

- Ben la réponse c, non b ! Pardon la b !

- La réponse b. Est-ce ton dernier mot ?

- Bien sûr vu que ça fait cinq minutes que je me tue à te le dire !

- Ah restons polis ! s'écria Radim dans son micro.

Manta afficha un sourire blasé.

- Et c'est lui qui demande de rester poli, lâcha-t-il avec ironie en repensant à tous les jurons dont le Pache les abreuvait régulièrement en prenant le micro.

- Tu valides la réponse b… Et c'est la bonne réponse !

La foule applaudit.

…

- Horohoro nous arrivons à la deuxième question, tu joues pour un ticket gratuit pour un repas au restaurant Pache. Es-tu prêt ?

- Paré, fin prêt !

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber, c'est une expression de ma sœur.

- Bon, se ravisa Radim. Attention voici la deuxième question.

- Tu vas la cracher oui ta question ? cria-t-on dans la foule.

Radim se leva et se mit à insulter le public dans son micro au grand dam de ce dernier. Horohoro arriva cependant à le forcer à se rasseoir après qu'il se soit défoulé.

- Donc la deuxième question. Combien coûte un porte-clés fabriqué main par les Paches ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? s'étouffa Horohoro.

Radim continua, imperturbable.

- Réponse a : 380 $

Réponse b : 460 $

Réponse c : 480 $

Réponse d : 520 $

- Mais…

Horohoro se décomposa sur place, totalement perdu.

- J'ai une idée, je veux utiliser un de mes jokers.

- Lequel ? Le coup de cloche à un ami ? L'avis de la bande de nouilles qui nous regarde ? Ou encore le demi-furyoku ?

- C'est quoi le demi-furyoku ?

- Un genre de 50/50 qui t'enlève deux mauvaises réponses.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne l'appelez pas le 50/50 alors ?

- Mais parce qu'il faut que ça fasse un peu Pache ! Un peu shaman ! Qu'on personnalise les noms des jokers, que ça fasse jeu télévisé !

Horohoro préféra ne pas s'engager plus en avant dans ce sujet.

- Bon, de toute manière je prends le coup de fil à un ami.

- Le coup de cloche ! le reprit Radim. Très bien et qui veux-tu appeler ?

- Anna Kyoyama.

- Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux communiquer qu'avec des gens portant une cloche de l'oracle sur eux, donc étant encore inscrits dans le tournoi.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment une bande de…

Après un échange d'invectives entre Horohoro et Radim, le présentateur et le candidat réussirent à reprendre leur sang-froid et à se calmer. Radim essaya de faire monter la tension et Horohoro se renfrogna sur sa chaise, les bras croisés.

- Bon je veux appeler Yoh.

- Tu confirmes vouloir utiliser le coup de cloche à un ami pour appeler Yoh Asakura ?

- Oui, je confirme.

- C'est parti.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre depuis les haut-parleurs, puis le visage de Mikihisa s'afficha sur l'écran principal.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas Yoh ! s'exclama Horohoro.

- Hm… Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur technique à cause du nom de famille qui est le même.

- Et honnêtement il vaut mieux que tu appelles mon fils car pour ma part je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse à la question, fit remarquer Mikihisa qui devait être assis quelques part dans les gradins avec Reoseb et Seyrarm.

- Ah non mais maintenant qu'on vous a appelé…

Horohoro se mit franchement à s'énerver, prêt à appeler Kororo à tout moment pour entamer un duel. Goldova finit par calmer les choses en apparaissant sur l'écran, en concédant qu'ils étaient en tort et en autorisant Horohoro à donner un autre coup de cloche.

- Ne vous trompez pas cette fois, maugréa-t-il.

…

- Hey ma cloche de l'oracle sonne ! s'étonna Yoh.

- Bien sûr puisqu'ils sont en train de t'appeler, déclara Anna, excédée. Dépêche-toi de répondre.

- Allô ? demanda Yoh en appuyant sur les boutons un peu au hasard.

Fort heureusement il ne raccrocha pas par inadvertance.

- Bonjour Yoh, ici Radim, le présentateur Pache qui est en train d'animer « Qui veut gagner des promos ? » Ton ami Horohoro a besoin de ton aide, acceptes-tu de lui donner un coup de main ?

- Pas de souci.

- Je te le passe alors.

Radim céda son micro à Horohoro qui se tourna sur sa chaise pour voir le visage de Yoh sur le grand écran principal.

- J'ai besoin de te répéter la question ? demanda le shaman des glaces.

- Non c'est bon, t'inquiète, répondit Yoh. Par contre je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aider. Anna maintient qu'un porte-clés ça coûte 380 yens.

- Mais j'ai pas 380 yens dans mes réponses, s'exclama Horohoro.

- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je te dis que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

- Attention stop le temps est écoulé, déclara Radim en reprenant le micro alors que la communication avec Yoh était coupée. Alors Horohoro, que penses-tu de tout ça ? Veux-tu utiliser un deuxième joker ?

- Non merci, c'est bon, déclina le candidat. Je vais prendre la réponse a, 380 $. Je le sens bien.

- Est-ce ton dernier mot ?

- Oui c'est mon dernier mot.

- Es-tu sûr que c'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui je suis sûr que c'est mon dernier mot.

- Es-tu sûr d'être sûr…

- Radim !

Le présentateur laissa passer un silence angoissant.

- Normalement il devrait y avoir une petite musique pour faire monter le suspens mais on n'avait pas le budget, fit-il soudain remarquer, s'attirant l'exaspération du public.

- C'est juste ou pas ? craqua Horohoro.

- Tu as choisi la réponse a et c'est… la bonne réponse !

…

- Chers téléspectateurs le candidat Horohoro va maintenant jouer pour trois boissons gratuites au café Pache, annonça Radim. Mais avant Horo, parle-nous un peu de toi. On sait déjà que tu participes au Shaman Fight et je suis sûr que tout le monde voudrait savoir pourquoi tu participes aujourd'hui à « Qui veut gagner des promos ? ».

- Je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué, que c'était un bon moyen d'économiser de l'argent et qu'au pire je n'avais rien à perdre, répondit Horohoro sans ambages.

- Rien à perdre sauf ta réputation, se moqua Radim.

- On s'en fiche, c'est pas la réputation qui sert à devenir Shaman King.

- Ah oui tu veux remporter le tournoi. Mais pourquoi ?

Horohoro garda le silence, hésitant à répondre. Son rêve n'était pas un secret, mais il ne voulait pas abîmer l'image qu'il en avait en l'évoquant vulgairement dans un jeu débile des Paches.

- Je vois que tu ne veux pas répondre, n'insistons pas, se rétracta Radim. Si tu nous parlais plutôt de tes coéquipiers ? Ren Tao et Chocolove McDonnel, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, ce sont eux. Ils sont insupportables tous les deux, mais je les aime bien quand même.

- Merci pour ces brèves déclarations Horohoro, lança Radim avec plus d'ardeur. Et maintenant nous arrivons à la troisième question. Tu es prêt ?

- Toujours.

- Alors écoute bien. Quels Paches sont frères ?

Réponse a : Radim et Renim

Réponse b : Karim et Silva

Réponse c : Karim et Tarim

Réponse d : Chrom et Nichrom

Alors, ton avis sur le sujet ?

- Réponse d, répondit Horohoro sans hésitation.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je suis sûr de moi.

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Tu ne vas pas me poser la question à chaque fois ?

- Ben si c'est le jeu !

- Alors oui, c'est mon dernier des derniers des derniers des derniers mots. Ca va comme ça ?

- On dira que ça ira. Attention… La bonne réponse est… la réponse d ! Félicitations !

- Bravo Horo ! crièrent Manta, Ponchi, Conchi et Yoh depuis les gradins tandis que la foule se mettait à applaudir.

…

- Nous arrivons maintenant à la question numéro quatre. Horohoro, tu joues pour deux tickets pour des repas gratuits au restaurant Pache. J'ai bien dit deux ! En plus de celui que tu as déjà gagné, évidemment.

- Wahou, lâcha Horohoro sans enthousiasme.

- Je vais énoncer la question puis ce sera le moment de la pause donc tu ne réponds pas directement, même si tu sais, d'accord ? l'avertit Radim.

- D'accord, accepta Horohoro en frappant sa paume de son poing en signe de défi.

- Voici la question. On dit d'un shaman qu'il appartient à la classe des dieux dès lors qu'il a :

Réponse a : 10 000 points de furyoku

Réponse b : 100 000 points de furyoku

Réponse c : 500 000 points de furyoku

Réponse d : 1 000 000 points de furyoku

Tout de suite la pause, on revient dans un instant !

…

La foule applaudit, Horohoro et Radim quittèrent momentanément le ring de l'arène, le Pache en évitant les pelures de divers fruits et légumes qui lui étaient lancés maintenant qu'il n'était plus protégé par le champ de force.

- Tu t'en sors bien, confia Radim à Horohoro.

- Ouais enfin vous avez vraiment des questions bizarres, parfois. Genre celle sur le prix des porte-clés.

- Ah mais celle-là c'est notre préférée, notre question « grillage de jokers, élimination rapide de candidats ».

Nichrom amena aux deux hommes une bouteille d'eau pour chacun, suivi par Lip et Rap qui se disputaient le droit de porter la corbeille de fruits.

- Ne vous disputez pas les filles, chacune à tour de rôle, les apaisa Radim en leur prenant une pomme. Si t'as besoin Horo les toilettes sont là-bas. On reprend dans cinq minutes, sois prêt.

- Vos toilettes pas nettoyées, grommela Horohoro dans sa barbe avant d'entamer sa bouteille d'eau.

…

Le jeu reprit à l'heure et le silence se réinstalla progressivement dans l'arène.

- Bien, alors Horohoro, as-tu besoin que je répète la question ?

- Non c'est bon… Par contre je ne sais pas trop.

- Souhaites-tu utiliser un joker ? Le demi-furyoku par exemple ? Vu le nom, ce serait de bon augure pour cette question, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non, contra le candidat. Je suis sûr que ça m'enlèverait les réponses a et d et je suis déjà certain que ce n'est pas ça. 10 000 points c'est trop faible et un million c'est beaucoup trop élevé. Ca voudrait dire que seul Hao est de la classe des dieux, ce qui est faux. Jeanne, pour ne citer qu'elle, l'est aussi.

- La sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne ! cria Marco dans l'assistance, outré qu'on manque de respect à la jeune fille.

- C'est bon le binoclard, on se passera de tes remarques ! s'égosilla Radim en retour.

- Je vais demander l'avis du public, décida Horohoro.

- Tu veux demander l'avis de l'arène ? Tu veux griller un autre joker ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Ca devient pénible de toujours répéter trois fois la même chose, s'agaça Horohoro. Oui je suis sûr.

- Très bien. Tous ceux dans le public possédant une cloche de l'oracle vont pouvoir procéder aux autres. Les autres doivent utiliser l'espèce de petite télécommande à quatre boutons qui leur a été distribuée à l'entrée et qui, je le rappelle, leur sera reprise à la sortie.

- S'ils ont des télécommandes pourquoi je ne pouvais pas les appeler ?

- Ca coûtait trop cher d'intégrer la fonction d'appel dedans. En plus il aurait fallu enregistrer le propriétaire de chaque numéro lors de la distribution pour pouvoir choisir qui appeler en particulier… Bref, on n'en avait pas les moyens.

- Je commence à me demander si vous n'êtes pas surtout une bande de fainéants, grogna Horohoro.

Les spectateurs qui l'avaient entendu hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête pour le soutenir.

- Bien nous allons maintenant pouvoir afficher les résultats, décréta Radim.

L'écran principal s'illumina puis révéla les pourcentages de vote :

... ... ... 6% pour la réponse a

... ... ... 39% pour la réponse b

... ... ... 46% pour la réponse c

... ... ... 11% pour la réponse d

- Je peux me permettre une question ? demanda Horohoro.

- Vous pouvez toujours poser la question mais rien ne dit que je puisse répondre.

- Pourquoi en additionnant tous les votes on arrive à un total de 102% ?

Radim recalcula rapidement et se recula sur son siège.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question, dit-il rapidement.

La foule le hua. A tous les coups c'était un problème informatique. Ces Paches n'étaient vraiment pas dignes de confiance.

- Bon, je tente la réponse c quand même, décida Horohoro.

- C'est ton dernier mot ? Vous savez que si vous vous trompez, vous perdez tout ?

- Je sais et c'est mon dernier mot, alors ?

- Ah arrête de tuer le suspens ! réclama Radim.

Il laissa le doute planer quelques instants dans l'arène puis se leva pour crier.

- Et c'est la bonne réponse ! Félicitations ! On applaudit bien fort notre champion qui vient de se hisser à la cinquième question !

…

- Maintenant Horohoro tu joues pour un bon de 50% de réduction sur des sous-vêtements féminins, déclara Radim.

Horohoro rougit considérablement avant de trouver quoi répondre.

- C'est quoi cette blague ? Je suis un homme !

- Tu dois bien avoir une petite copine, se moqua Radim. Si ce n'est pas le cas c'est le moment d'en trouver une. Au pire tu donneras ce bon à quelqu'un qui a une copine.

Horohoro foudroya Yoh du regard qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main, un sourire béat aux lèvres, sans avoir l'air d'avoir suivi l'échange. Anna, elle par contre, devait avoir suivi car Kôki vint écraser Yoh au sol.

- Alors Horohoro, tu continues ou tu t'arrêtes là ?

- Je continue, déclara le garçon.

- Parfait, voici la cinquième question. Quel âge a le plus jeune participant de ce Shaman Fight ?

Réponse a : 3 ans

Réponse b : 5 ans

Réponse c : 7 ans

Réponse d : 8 ans

Attention Horohoro, c'est à vous de répondre.

- 3 ans c'est vraiment jeune, ça ne peut pas être ça, déclara Horohoro. Et 5 ans c'est très jeune aussi. J'hésiterai entre 7 et 8 ans.

- Hmm… fit pensivement Radim. Vous allez encore me dire qu'il est inutile d'utiliser un joker ? poursuivit-il.

- Non, je suis en train de penser que l'enfant qui suit tout le temps Hao est vraiment jeune. Oh et puis zut, je vais utiliser le 50/50.

- Je suis désolé mais ce joker n'existe pas, bouda Radim.

- J'utilise le demi-furyoku, souffla Horohoro avec exaspération.

- Les réponses qui vont être effacées par le joker vont maintenant s'afficher sur l'écran, indiqua Radim.

« Réponse a : 3 ans » et « Réponse c : 7 ans » s'inscrivirent sur l'écran principal.

- Il s'agit des réponses qu'il reste ? demanda Horohoro.

- Non, lave-toi les oreilles et écoute un peu ! s'impatienta Radim. Il s'agit des réponses fausses.

- Donc j'ai le choix entre 5 et 8 ans, c'est ça ?

- C'est exact. Mais libre à toi de prendre une réponse qui a déjà été supprimée, se moqua le commentateur.

Horohoro prit son temps pour réfléchir malgré les cris du public qui commençait à se lasser.

- Bon, je vais choisir la réponse b.

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui, c'est mon dernier, souffla le shaman des glaces, excédé.

- Et félicitations c'est la bonne réponse ! le congratula Radim. Et pour information, le participant le plus jeune de ce tournoi est le petit Opacho qui appartient à l'équipe Hoshigumi.

…

- Voici tout de suite la sixième question, s'exclama Radim. Horohoro, tu joues désormais pour une séance d'épilation gratuite.

- Quoi ?

- Encore une fois rien ne t'empêche de l'offrir à ta petite copine ou a un pote qui en a une.

- Balance ta question avant que je ne perde patience, souffla le candidat.

- Un sondage de popularité des différents acteurs de ce Shaman Fight a été réalisé auprès d'un échantillon ciblé de la population pendant que les participants cherchaient le village Pache. Je précise qu'il s'agit le premier sondage ayant été réalisé, d'autres ayant vu le jour après. Au cours de ce dernier Anna Kyoyama a obtenu la première place parmi les membres féminins. La septième question est la suivante : qui a obtenu la deuxième place ?

Réponse a : Iron Maiden Jeanne

Réponse b : Tamao Tamamura

Réponse c : Lilirara

Réponse d : Jun Tao

Horohoro, que fais-tu ?

- Je pense que je vais continuer et répondre, reste à savoir quelle réponse donner… Mais d'où vient cette question bizarre ?

- C'est une question qui permet de gagner une épilation gratuite, il faut forcément que ce soit une question un peu féminine !

Horohoro ne voyait pas le rapport mais si le Pache le disait…

- Je rappelle que tu n'as plus de jokers, releva Radim.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je vais trouver la bonne réponse, déclara Horohoro avec fougue.

- Je rappelle aussi qu'en cas de mauvaise réponse, tu perds tout.

- Vu le peu que j'ai gagné jusqu'à présent, soupira Horohoro.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Il aurait naturellement eu tendance à répondre Jeanne mais il se rappelait que sa première apparition publique datait du match contre les Nails. Personne ne la connaissait avant, à l'exception des X-laws, il était donc très peu probable qu'elle ait gagné un sondage de popularité.

Lilirara semblait mieux placer. Elle avait dû guider tous les shamans vers le village et s'attirer de nombreux sympathisants. Cependant…

- On peut savoir sur quelle partie de la population le sondage a été effectué ? s'enquit Horohoro.

Radim sembla mal à l'aise.

- Des fantômes, des participants, des organisateurs… des gens quoi, fit-il évasivement.

- Je vais dire Jun Tao, c'est elle qui a le plus de chance de faire tourner la tête des hommes, se décida Horohoro.

- Réponse d donc. Est-ce ton dernier mot ?

- C'est mon dernier mot.

- Et il s'agit… de la bonne réponse ! Nous allons en profiter pour vous dévoiler les détails de ce premier sondage pour les rangs des filles.

L'écran principal brilla et afficha les résultats.

... ... ... Anna Kyoyama : 3ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Jun Tao : 10ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Kororo : 15ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Tamao Tamamura : 16ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Pirika Usui : 17ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Lilirara : 18ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Matilda Matisse : 20ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Elisa Faust : 21ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Morphin : 25ème position dans le classement général

... ... ... Lip et Rap et Marion Fauna : 28ème position ex-æquo dans le classement général

- Kororo est 3ème ! cria Horohoro.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, chers téléspectateurs, ou plutôt chers spectateurs tout court, la réponse a était effectivement un piège étant donné que l'Iron Maiden Jeanne n'apparaît pas dans le classement général de ce premier sondage, reprit Radim. Notre candidat a habilement déjoué le piège.

- Kororo est 3ème !

- Nous allons maintenant passer à la septième question.

- Kororo est 3ème !

- Horohoro, es-tu prêt ?

- Kororo est 3ème !

…

- Horohoro tu joues désormais pour cinq tickets restaurants pour le restaurant Pache. Es-tu prêt ?

- Oui, répondit un peu mollement Horohoro que le jeu commençait à lasser.

- La question est la suivante : combien sommes-nous d'organisateurs Paches au total ?

Réponse a : 10

Réponse b : 11

Réponse c : 12

Réponse d : 13

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, avoua Horohoro.

- Veux-tu t'arrêter maintenant ? Je rappelle à nos crétins de spectateurs que tu as déjà gagné trois tickets restaurants, dix jetons pour les toilettes, trois boissons gratuites, un bon de 50% de réduction sur de la lingerie féminine et une épilation gratuite.

- Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là, je ne voudrais pas perdre ces promos inestimables, lança Horohoro avec ironie, déclenchant les rires du public.

- Tu t'arrêtes maintenant, c'est ton dernier mot ?

- C'est mon dernier mot, Radim.

- Dans ce cas je vous demande une ovation pour notre candidat qui a quand même réussi à répondre à six questions d'affilée sans se tromper ! On l'applaudit bien fort.

La foule obtempéra.

- A la revoyure, Horohoro !

- A la prochaine ! répondit le shaman des glaces en souriant avant de quitter l'arène sur un dernier salut de la main au public.

- Si vous aussi vous voulez jouer à « Qui veut gagner des promos ? », je vous rappelle que vous pouvez venir vous présenter à l'infirmerie pour demander à participer au tirage au sort des candidats. Sur ce, à vous les studios !


End file.
